Unnamed UNIT HQ, London personnel
1970s Clerical worker (Lethbridge-Stewart's office) (DW: "The Mind of Evil") Privateinbrigadiersoffice.png|A private This private was played by an unknown actor. Commissionaire The commissionaire was a civilian attendant who was responsible for the security of the UNIT HQ underground car park at the time of the first Nestene invasion in 1971. (DW: "Spearhead from Space") Commissionaire.png|A commissionaire The commissionaire was played by producer Derrick Sherwin, who was uncredited for the role. Corporal #1 In 1971, this soldier was part of the operation to find the unusual meteorites that landed in Oxley Wood. He was a member of section three, which uncovered an intact Nestene energy unit in the woods. He brought an ammo box containing the unit to Captain Munro's Land Rover. After an inspection of the object, Munro ordered Corporal Forbes to transport it to UNIT's labs. (DW: "Spearhead from Space") Now holding the rank of corporal, he was on duty with Captain Yates and Sergeant Benton on the night of the Devil's Hump dig in 1972. After joining them in the duty room, he served them a plate of corned beef sandwiches and watched a televised rugby match with his two superiors. He showed amusement when Benton lost his bet on the match to Yates. When it was learned that something had gone wrong at the dig, he joined Benton and Yates in making telephone calls to investigate the situation. (DW: "The Dæmons") milnerspearhead.png|A private in 1971 Milnercorporal.jpg|A corporal in 1972 This soldier was played by Patrick Milner, who was uncredited for the role. He also played the Kraal android replica of this character in "The Android Invasion". Corporal #2 In 1973, this soldier was part of a group of UNIT soldiers that defended UNIT HQ in London from the Gel Guards. He was on guard duty in the car park when the first Gel Guards appeared, and was subsequently ordered by Corporal Palmer to summon Sergeant Benton. He was among the soldiers who assisted Benton in defending the back entrance of UNIT HQ from the Gel Guards. Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart ordered the complete evacuation of the building after their weapons were found to be ineffective. Placed under Palmer's command, the soldiers awaited further orders as the building continued to be surrounded. Lethbridge-Stewart directed the soldiers to maintain vigilance, but told them to attempt no further offensive action. (DW: "The Three Doctors") In 1974, this soldier remained in Central London after it was placed under martial law following the appearance of prehistoric reptiles. Now holding the rank of corporal, he was in charge of the observation patrol that discovered a Stegosaurus in Section Five. He placed Private Betts on a nearby roof as an observer. Under orders from Lethbridge-Stewart and the Doctor, he attempted to restrain the creature with towing rope but was thwarted when it disappeared into a time eddy. His patrol later sighted an Apatosaurus at a power station in Section Twelve. He was ordered to retrieve the Doctor's stun gun from a jeep, but Captain Yates offered to go in his place and proceeded to tamper with the device. (DW: "Invasion of the Dinosaurs") In 1975, this soldier was approached by Lupton while performing maintenance on WVO2M in the UNIT HQ car park. He gave the visitor directions to the Doctor's laboratory but was rendered unconscious by a blast of energy after requesting Lupton's pass. (DW: "Planet of the Spiders") gormpriv.png|A private in 1973 Gormancorp.png|A corporal in 1974 Gormansoldierunit.png|In mechanic uniform (1975) This soldier was played by regular extra Pat Gorman. According to the novelisation of "Planet of the Spiders", his name was Hodges. Medical orderlies Stevensstretcher.png|''Played by Nigel Stevens'' Weekesstretcher.png|''Played by Leslie Weekes'' Ops room corporal This WRAC corporal (DW: "Day of the Daleks") Cplchambers.png|A corporal This corporal was played by Barbara Chambers, who was uncredited for the role. Ops room sergeant This sergeant (DW: "Day of the Daleks") Sgtmaybank.png|A sergeant This sergeant was played by Leon Maybank, who was uncredited for the role. Outer office desk worker (DW: "The Mind of Evil") Unitouterofficestaff.jpg|A soldier This soldier was played by an unknown actor. Radar operator (DW: "The Claws of Axos") Walkerradar.png|A radar operator This radar operator was played by Michael Walker. Ransome, a civilian radar operator, was substituted for this character in the novelisation of "The Claws of Axos". Radio operator This WRAC private (DW: "Day of the Daleks") Kemp.png|A private This private was played by Gypsie Kemp. Tea lady (DW: "Terror of the Autons") 1980s Sergeant Sgtfloat.png|A sergeant This sergeant was played by Ray Float. 2000s Captain In 2006, this captain was present at UNIT HQ's mission control centre during the Guinevere One crisis. Because her blood type was A+, she was susceptible to the Sycorax's use of blood control and was subsequently compelled to climb to the edge of a rooftop. (DW: "The Christmas Invasion") unitcaptain2006.jpg|A captain The captain was played by Julia Bisby. Major In 2006, this major was present at UNIT HQ's mission control centre during the Guinevere One crisis. (DW: "The Christmas Invasion") The major was played by Kristian Hicks. 2020s "Glasses" In 2020, this researcher - nicknamed "Glasses" by the Doctor - (DW: "The Power of Three") UNITGlasses.png|A researcher "Glasses" (credited as "UNIT Researcher") was played by David Hartley. Category:UNIT personnel Category:Humans